Cima Garahau
is a character in the Universal Century timeline of the Mobile Suit Gundam series. She is a principal character in the Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory OVA series. Her back story is given in the audio drama Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Mayfly of Space and the subsequent Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Mayfly of Space 2 picture drama. A short excerpt from this radio drama was animated as a bonus on the second DVD of Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory released in the United States. History As seen in the excerpt, Cima began her career in the Zeon military as a Zaku I pilot, serving during the horrific events of the One Week War. During that period, she was involved unknowingly with the gassing of a colony - it was not until after the G-3 nerve gas was injected into the colony that she and the soldiers involved realized that they had just committed a war crime. According to the audio drama, Cima was later promoted to the command of a Zeon marine detachment, which she manned with fellow residents of her home colony of Mahal. The final days of the One Year War were especially hard on Cima and her crew. First, the Mahal colony was the one which was selected by Gihren Zabi to be converted into the Solar Ray Colony Laser - thus Zeon rendered Cima's unit homeless. Then, as if to add insult to injury, when the asteroid base Axis offered amnesty to Zeon forces as the Principality collapsed, her former commander (who had ordered the use of nerve gas) used Cima as a scapegoat - pawning off the crime onto her shoulders and fleeing to the relative safety of Axis while the Cima Fleet (as it would come to be called) consisting of the Zanzibar II-class mobile cruiser Lili Marleen, six or seven Musai-class Late Production Type cruisers, and about 30 MS-14F Gelgoog Marine mobile suits, were forced to spend the next three years operating in Earth space as pirates. During that time, Cima's attitude towards Zeon hardened, to the point that she no longer held any love for her homeland, but only a desire for revenge. When Aiguille Delaz developed the plan known as Operation Stardust, he approached Cima as he had need of the manpower that the Cima Fleet could provide - that said, Delaz did not trust Cima, and for good reason. Cima, upon receiving the offer, planned her revenge - she would seem to accept Delaz's plan, but would ultimately betray him, aiding the Earth Federation in crushing what seemed to be the final gasping breath of the Principality. Unfortunately for Cima, the involvement of the crew of the Albion would be her undoing - their untimely involvement during a covert meeting between the Cima Fleet and the Federation's battleship Birmingham, carrying Inspector General Admiral Green Wyatt, resulted in the loss of the Operation Stardust plans and the death of Albion's senior pilot, South Burning, would harden the young pilot of the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern, Kou Uraki, against the Cima Fleet and its commander. In the waning days of Operation Stardust, Cima finally acted overtly, seizing the Delaz Fleet's flagship ''Gwaden'' and executing Delaz on the bridge. Unfortunately, the Albion crew arrived the site after stealing the mobile weapon RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium", despite the orders of the Earth Federation forces, the Albion crew treated Cima fleet as an enemy, and so Cima was forced to defend her fleet with the recently received AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra mobile suit. However, she soon confronted Uraki in combat, who was now piloting the RX-78GP03. The agile AGX-04 was no match for the raw power of her sister mobile suit, and Cima's short, tragic life was ended when her mobile suit was impaled on the mega beam cannon of the RX-78GP03 and it was fired at point blank range. Gallery Chara_CimaGarahau_p08_GundamWar.jpg|Cima Garahau as featured in Gundam War card game Chara_CimaGarahau_p09_GundamUCCardBuilder.jpg|Cima Garahau as featured in Gundam UC Card Builder Chara_CimaGarahau_p06_GundamConquest.jpg|Cima Garahau as featured in Gundam Conquest mobile phone game Cima Garahau.jpeg|Cima Garahau (Titans): illustration by Tatsunosuke Yatsufusa Chara_CimaGarahau_p02_SagaSaturn-MSGundamGihrensGreed.jpg|Cima Garahau as seen on Sega Saturn's Gihren's Greed video game Chara_CimaGarahau_p03_Major_SonyPlayStation1-MSGundamGihrensGreed.jpg|Maj. Cima Garahau (second from left) attending Gihren Zabi's televised speech (Gihren's Greed) Chara_CimaGarahau_p01_EncounterInSpace.jpg|2nd Lt. Cima Garahau as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space Chara_CimaGarahau_p04_AtHerThrone_0083OVA_Episode5.jpg|Cima Garahau's first appearance (from Gundam 0083 OVA) Chara_CimaGarahau_AnavelGato_FaceToFace_0083OVA_Episode5.jpg|Face-to-face meeting between Cima Garahau and Anavel Gato (0083 OVA) Chara_CimaGarahau_AiguilleDelaz_ShowDown_0083OVA_Episode12.jpg|Dramatic showndown between Cima Garahau and Aiguille Delaz (0083 OVA) Cimapiloting.jpg|Cima piloting her Gelgoog in battle (0083 OVA) Chara Cima Mayfly2.jpg|Cima Garahau as seen on Gundam 0083: Mayfly of Space 2 0083StardustOperation 13.png|Cima Garahau as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Operation 0083StardustOperation 24.png|Cima Garahau as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Operation Stardust Memory Novel 036.jpg|Cima Garahau as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (Novel) Chara_CimaGarahau_p07_LookAlike_GundamBuildFightersTry_episode8.jpg|A Cima Garahau look-alike (left) as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series Gundam 008302-0070.jpg|Cima Garahau as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Hero of Stardust Tony_Takezaki_Illustration_Cima_Garahau.jpg|Tony Takezaki Illustration Character Profile Cima Garahau.jpg Character Profile Cima Garahau pilot suit.jpg SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 0204.png SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 2 0827.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 2 0826.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 2 0825.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 2 0824.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 2 0821.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 2 0822.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 2 0823.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Sprite 0158.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game Figures Gunpla_CimaGarahau_7_BClub_box.gif|B-Club 1/7 "Cima Garahau & (1/3500) Lili Marleen" completed figure set (2006): box art Notes & Trivia *Cima is remembered by Japanese fans for one of her lines in the anime: "ほら言わんこちゃない!" ("hora, iwankochanai!", Kansai Japanese of "I told you so!") As a result, it became commonly used even in standard spoken Japanese. The influence is still felt to a certain degree years later, as it is often heard from non-Kansai-based characters in various types of media. *A Cima's look-alike was featured in the episode 8 of Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series, along with other look-alikes of famous Gundam female / cross-dressing characters including Nina Purpleton and Laura Rolla. *According to the animation on One Week War in Gihren's Greed: War for Zeon Independence, she was the pilot of the Zaku I that gassed Shiro Amada's home colony in Side 2. *Cima's life gets some extra focus in G Generation DS as in its special mode, the game starts with the faithful mission to gas the colony and later on in this mode, the game gives the player (as Char) the chance to have her come with to Axis. Doing so makes her a permanent ally sooner and easier compared to normal mode. **In the game's rival route, Cima is appears to the be the center character as part of the Titans, suggesting in this scenario, she did change sides fully and survived. She and the group turn on the organization eventually. ***In Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, she is also seen joining the Titans in her own Ace Pilot episode. However, due to them using her Cima Fleet as just "cleaning up their dirty work," she leaves them and is never seen again. **The colony gassed in this game is Side 2, with its only survivor being Shiro as he was in a space suit when it happened. A battle encounter between the two has her finding out about this fact and feeling some guilt over it. References img_1216555_37816503_0.jpeg|Cima Garahau: character information (1) from Gundam Perfect File img_1216555_37816503_1.jpeg|Cima Garahau: character information (2) (Gundam Perfect File) img_1216555_37816507_0.jpeg|Cima Garahau: chronology (Gundam Perfect File) External links *Cima Garahau on the official Gundam0083.net ja:シーマ・ガラハウ Category:Deceased